


Dump Spot For When I Feel Overwelmed And Stuffz.

by DerpyFTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Maybe OCD, Other, Paranoia, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyFTW/pseuds/DerpyFTW
Summary: Writing Spot For When I Need To Rant.





	Dump Spot For When I Feel Overwelmed And Stuffz.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Writing This As A Way Of Talking About Stuff That I Find Hard To Talk About To Other People, Like I Feel Like I Can't Trust Anyone But Myself Somedays, Other Days I Feel Too Scared To Talk About Anything. And Please Do NOT Critisize For Grammer Or Spelling Mistakes!

Hi There. I'm Gianna Crow. But If You Like You Can Call Me Derpy. Whichever You Prefer. I'm A Teenager Growing Up With ADHD. Pretty Sure I Have Paranoia And Anxiety Too, But I Don't Wanna Bring That Up. Too Much Talking. Anyways, I Am A Transformers Nerd, Occasional My Little Pony Nerd, And A Normal Pokemon Nerd. I Also Watch Jacksepticeye Quite A Bit, Also A Bit Of Markiplier, Gtlive, You Name It, I've Probably Watched It. I Have Trouble Sleeping Due To My ADHD So That Sucks. And I Quite Often Imagine Myself In The Transformers Mtmte Universe As A Decepticon Who Switched Sides Due To Not Wanting To Kill Anyone Anymore. I Also Play Minecraft A Bit. In More Than Meets The Eye (Mtmte For Short) I Can Relate To Quite A Few Characters From It. I Relate To; Misfire, Tailgate,  ~~Hot Rod~~ Rodimus, Rung, And Drift. "Why Do You Relate To Those Five Bots?" I Hear You Ask. The Reasons Are As Follows; I Have ADHD Like Misfire, I'm Short Like Tailgate, I Have A Bad Temper And Am Risky Like Rodimus, I Have Glasses Like Rung, And Just Wanna Fit In Like Drift. I Have Some Good Friends Who Shall Remain Anonymous For Privacy Reasons, And I Have Three Brothers Who Shall Also Remain Anonymous. I Like To Draw And Talk To Myself. And I Also Like To Pretend That I Have 'Pep Talks' With The Decepticon Justice Division, Or DJD For Short, And It Really Helps Sometimes. Whenever I Feel Like An Outsider I Pretend To Talk To Kaon. Whenever I Feel Anxious I Talk To Tesarus. When I Feel Alone I Talk To Tarn Or Helex. And Vos Is A "Break Glass In Emergency" Kinda Guy For Me. And The Pet Is For When I Just Want A Hug Or When I Feel Stressed. But, No Matter My Feelings, They're There For Me When I Need Them. And I Know How Silly That Sounds But It HAS Worked Many Times For Me. I Get Nervous A Little Often And So I Talk To Tesarus Quite A Bit. And If It Weren't For The Writer Of Mtmte, James Roberts, I Probably Wouldn't Have These Guys To Talk To. So It Is To Him That I Send Thanks For The Wonderful Comic He's Written. That's All For Now. Thank You For Taking Time Outta Your Day To Read This It Makes Me Happy That I Interest Some People With My Boring Life. 


End file.
